Mapleshade's Past
by spiritsongthewarrior
Summary: You think Mapleshade is just a mean, evil cat? Maybe we should look into her past, and determine from there! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CROOKEDSTAR'S PROMISE, BLUESTAR'S PROPHECY, AND LAST HOPE! Note: This is my first story. I love tips and help! Feel free to do critique!
1. Prolouge

**Alright, so this is my first story... and yeah. The first few chapters will be short... but hopefully they'll get longer! Anyways... PROLOGUE!**

* * *

Mapleshade blinked into the blackness. Firestar had killed her. A growl rose in her throat, all the hatred and bitterness she possessed poured in that growl. How many cats had to betray her? _My mate... ThunderClan... Crookedstar, and...myself._ It was too late now. She was in the Dark Forest. She would always be hated by every cat now. _StarClan! I have one more wish! I'm sorry for the injustice I brought in the Clans. I would do anything to be reborn. I don't want to be an evil memory. I want a second chance. I promise to never be guided by my sorrow! Please forgive me._ Then the tortoiseshell cat was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay... the first chapter is here. I know it's kind of short... feel free to add suggestions! Yes, Weedkit is who you think he is! He is Weedwhisker! *Silent crowd* ThunderClan elder in Bluestar's Prophecy... hellooo!**

* * *

Maplekit lay beside her mother. She was proud to be in such a strong Clan! _ThunderClan will win every battle when I'm a warrior! Look out RiverClan! _

"Come on Maplekit! Weedkit wants to go outside!" Maplekit's brother, Birdkit, called to her.

"Can you tell him that I want to lay off for the day?" Maplekit called back. Young Weedkit was so annoying! _He always wants to play! Will he ever get a dose of rest? _She stuffed her face deeper in the soft, warm moss.

"All right, lazy! You go ahead and snooze off a beautiful, sunny day!" Weedkit yowled.

"Be quiet, Weedkit!" Gingerkit, the sister to Weedkit, mewed back, "Maplekit can do what she wants!"

"Thanks!" Maplekit purred, "Is it hard being by him every second?"

"Sometimes," Gingerkit replied, "but he's not bad _all _the time is he?"

Maplekit shrugged and curled beside Spottedheart. Her mother was the best cat in ThunderClan! Her father, Featherstom, was a very important warrior! _One day...just one day, I will become the leader of ThunderClan! One day... I'll take Morningstar's place! _Then Maplekit drifted to a sleep, dreaming of becoming the leader.

Maplekit awakened, "Hello Gingerkit!" she purred.

"Don't call me that! Call me Greeneyes! I'm going to be the deputy! We are playing warriors!" she replied.

"Yeah! I'm Morningstar!" Weedkit mewed.

"Well, who do you want to be?" Birdkit asked, "I want to be Kestrelpaw, you could be Pearnose, my mentor! We can be medicine cats!"

"I wanted to be Morningstar." Maplekit mewed.

"But Morningstar is a tom! You are a she-kit!" Weedkit protested.

"So?" Maplekit shot back.

Weedkit muttered, "You can be him next time."

"Okay," she agreed, lifting her chin, "so I am Pearnose?"

"Okay, mentor!" Birdkit purred.

The kits played all afternoon. Weedkit let Maplekit be Morningstar, like he promised.

"Kits! It's sun-down! We should be going to sleep now!" Spottedheart mewed.

"Oh, fine..." they grumbled, but they quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Maplekit awoke. She woke up earlier than the other kits today. She slinked out of the nursery, _I want to explore today! _The leaves on the branches rustled in the light, warm morning breeze. _Wow! I never realized the camp was _THIS _big! _She skipped in excitement.

"Hello. Maplekit, are you?"

Maplekit froze and spun around, scared. A _HUGE _tomcat stood in front of her.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble!" he purred, "You haven't left the camp!"

Maplekit dipped her head respectfully, "Yes, my name is Maplekit. I am one of the kits to Spottedheart and Featherstorm." There was a hint of pride in her voice when she spoke her parent's names.

"Oh, yes? Your parents were the most loyal and bravest cats in ThunderClan," he added, "my name's Redpelt."

"Hello, Redpelt... I always wondered what a warriors' life is like!" she purred.

"Well, you hunt, do patrols, and fight for your clan. That's what you _do! _The fun part is hunting with friends and enjoying green-leaf! At least to _me, _that's the best part!" he mewed happily.

Maplekit's eyes shone enthusiastically, _I'm going to be the best hunter _and _fighter! _she thought.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Maplekit. I've got to do a dawn patrol."

Maplekit nodded and headed back for the nursery. Her denmates would be jealous that she talked to a warrior! "Guys, guess what I did!" she purred.

"What?" Birdkit mewed.

Gingerkit and Weedkit stared at her.

"I was talking to a warrior, his name's Redpelt, and he told me what it's like to be a warrior. Now I'm prepared to do everything!" her claws unsheathed.

"Cool!" Birdkit mewed.

"That's awesome!" Gingerkit waved her tail.

"_Talking _to a warrior. Not hunting or fighting with one." Weedkit snorted.

"Shut up!" Gingerkit snapped.

Maplekit shrugged, "I know it's not that exciting, but-"

"Not exciting? That would be really cool, chatting with a real _warrior!_" Birdkit chirped.

"I hope I get to be his mentor!" Maplekit's idea rang in her head.

"You? Redpelt? Puh-lease! I heard the senior warriors gossiping saying, 'If Greeneyes becomes the leader, or if he dies, Morningstar or Greeneyes will name him deputy!'" Weedkit muttered.

"Maybe you're jealous that it wasn't you who was the kit with the warrior!" Birdkit snapped, "I think it would be cool if Maplekit was the deputy's apprentice!"

"Th-the elders say that Morningstar's on his last life..." Gingerkit said randomly.

"He _is_?" the three other kits gasped.

The kits sat down, head bowed. _Greeneyes has greencough... will she make it? _The thought rang in all the kits' minds. Suddenly, a happy mew broke their thoughts.

"I'm expecting kits!" Sweetbriar purred.

Congratulations rang through the camp, "Are they Eagletalon's?"

"How many do you think will come?"

"Good for you!"

Maplekit thought, _Will I ever have kits? _She shook the thought away.

Gingerkit squealed, "Let's go exploring!"

"Where?" asked Birdkit.

"Outside the camp!" Weedkit grinned slyly.

"But that's against the warrior code!" Maplekit gasped.

"Let's go then!" Gingerkit yowled.

_Oh dear...should I tell Spottedheart? _She shook her head, _No! I want to explore! Will I get myself in trouble..?_


End file.
